


Scream

by amazonstorm



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Probably one of the million takes on this story, fully AU ending to the book/movie, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think could have happened at the end of the 74th Hunger Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after I finished the first book and the idea of "What if" was still fresh in my mind.

Katniss was not sure how she was going to get out of this mess alive. She now realized that the Gamekeepers were going to only allow one of them to leave the Arena alive and that they'd been toying with them all the entire time. Well, frankly, she already knew that, but it was still terrifying. She wasn't even sure she would LAST this long in the games. She clung to Peeta for the longest of moments and tried not to cry. All of Panem would see. 

 

"It's okay." Peeta soothed her. "Do it."

 

"I can't..." She murmured. "I don't want to have to look at your father...and know he saw."

 

"One of us should be able to go home. It should be you."

 

"Peeta..."

 

"For Prim." Peeta backed up. "Go home to Prim."

 

Internally, Katniss screamed, but externally, she was the picture of calm. She emotionalessly drew her bow and aimed at Peeta.

 

"I'm sorry." Katniss whispered. "I'm so sorry."

 

She fired.


End file.
